


That Lingering Scent of Snow

by Unsugar



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious, Strangers to Lovers, boa is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsugar/pseuds/Unsugar
Summary: Yunho smiles then, shaking his hand. “Nice to meet you, Changmin. Hope you will enjoy a pleasant stay with us.”Those mismatched eyes appear again, along with the snowy scent and again Yunho’s heart flutters. “Oh, I certainly will.”
Relationships: Jung Yunho & Kwan Boa, Jung Yunho & Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, Shim Changmin & Kwan Boa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Ho Ho Homin: The Yunho/Changmin Holiday Fic Exchange 2019





	That Lingering Scent of Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadhouseCabaret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseCabaret/gifts).



> For the HoHoHoMin 2019 challenge.
> 
> I was happily given a really short request, so I went all out with it.

The wintery scent lingers around her, even after the owner has long left the palace. It annoys him.

“So... who’s the guy?”

He ignores the raised eyebrow that appears on her beautiful face. He would like to think he has the right to know if the man was to be a threat to her.

He had managed to hear his best friend laughing with someone, just as he turned the corner. He did not get to look at the person though, as the main gate closed behind him. The person might be gone, but the scent lingered. Strong, cold, unforgettable.

That few seconds of silence worries him. That stare focusing on him and the earth scent that follows worry him even more. Then her face softens and Boa lets out a sigh.

“Why do you want to know, Lord Yunho?” That formality stings a bit. But seeing that he had ditched her to play with the local kids, he just has to accept that. “If you didn’t decide to go off and sulk, you would have been introduced to him, isn’t it?”

When it comes to verbal punches, the East Princess Kwan Boa has never been known to hold back. He knows that, being her childhood friends and all. Still, the knowledge does not immunise him from it.

“Well...”

Boa cuts him off, as if refusing to listen to his reason (excuse, he has to admit). “He’s a visiting royalty from the North. Seeing as we are of the same age, Father does not see any reason to stop us from meeting. As it is,” Here, a small smile appears on her face, “We share quite a lot of similarities.”

Yunho blinks. Her scent turns candy-sweet, just for a bit. The Princess always has a pleasant smell, but to emit something so sweet, especially after talking to an unknown man, surprises the young Lord.

Boa turns around to get back into the building, petting his shoulder. “Don’t worry, he’ll be around for some time. You’ll get to know him soon. You got a glimpse of him, right? You’ll know it’s him when you see him.”

The Princess knows him too well. That has been the first time Lord Jung Yunho has smelled such a strong, lingering scent before. Just like how he has never heard Boa laughed that sweet before.

He needs to know this person, the Prince of the North Kingdom.

He wants to know why Prince Shim Changmin has come to their Kingdom.

\-------------------------------------------------------

What differentiates one of elite-born and a commoner is simple; one is with power and one is without power. And among those of elite-born, what differentiates a noble and the royalty is more pronounced; one is with the power to sense, and the other is with the power to control.

The Jung clan has its pride in its members. All are stealthy in their footsteps; all rely on their five senses and instincts. All help to enhance their movements, making them graceful dancers and deadly adversaries on battlefield. 

Most of the Jung Lords are deserving of their noble status, serving the East Kingdom for generations. The Kwan dynasty, known to control the wind with their voices, has long accepted the Jung clan as its own, their children mingle like blood-shared siblings.

The Kingdom takes special pride in their Princess Kwan Boa, who perfectly makes the wind her own with her musical tone, just as it is proud of their youngest Lord Jung Yunho, known for his progress in battles, fluid movements and a smile as bright as the Sun itself.

So the people see nothing wrong when an ambassador from the North Kingdom pays them a friendly diplomatic visit. Even if the ambassador is The North Prince himself, known for his melody to create ice and snow. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lord Jung Yunho and Prince Shim Changmin first meet at the market area.

It is totally unplanned. Yunho is on errand for his mother, picking up the spices and herbs his family favours. It is not usually the job of an adult son, but Yunho finds ease in helping his parents whenever he can, and meeting the commoners is not bad either.

He smells him first before he sees him. The wintery, snow-like scent is too loud when mingling with the earthy smells of others.

The Prince stands out among the crowd of the morning market. While his cloak and robes are certainly more lavish than people around him, attentions are drawn to him more due to his height and his good stature. Yunho takes note that he is alone, without any of his aides, yet certainly not clueless. He knows what he’s doing, walking among people, asking questions and smiling at their responses.

Yunho does not realise he is staring until a merchant calls him by his name. “Lord Yunho? Here’s the spices Lady Jung has ordered.”

When the Prince looks up at him, he realises he is in trouble.

He is ready to dislike the royalty on sight, mentally preparing himself not to be influenced by whatever good looks he might have. In his experience spending his childhood life with the East Princess, he knows all from the royal family can be good-looking, and are trained to look good and charming.

He does not expect Prince Changmin to be not just good-looking, but he is mesmerising as well. The smile on his face has already helped him into people’s hearts, but when his expression brightens, Yunho feels he is blinded.

And the scent... He never knows snow can have a flowery scent too. He is almost instantly addicted to it.

Quickly realising he is still staring, Yunho quickly thanks the merchant before moving to the Prince’s side. “Prince Changmin?” He whispers, lest he does not want to be known by the people around them.

The big eyes turn mismatched at the question, his smile becomes impossibly wide, winter scent becomes sweeter and Yunho feels his heart skips a beat. “You recognise me?”

Yunho cannot help but smile himself. “Boa—I mean, the Princess, described you quite well.” _Sorry Boa. I can’t exactly tell him I know him from his smell, right?_

“Oh...” The Prince’s scent turns a bit colder, as if disappointed. Yunho wonders what that means. “But am I right in assuming you are Lord Yunho?”

“Yes I am. May I ask, how do you know me?” He wrecks his mind, searching for any time they might have met before. At the same time, he leads the younger man to the side of the path, his hand hovers on the small of the Prince’s back.

“Who in the North does not know of Jung Yunho, the man who helped to save two bordering villages from that disastrous snowstorm?”

Oh, he remembers now. He can feel his blood rushes to his face, turning it pink.

He was on duty at the northeast border two years ago. When that unexpected snowstorm hit, two bordering North villages, separated from the East Kingdom by only a hilly terrain, were buried in the snow. Upon realising that help was not coming from the North Kingdom quickly, he made the decision to move his men and help the villagers. He was almost punished because of that, until decrees from both the East and North Kings came, and he was honoured for his quick thinking.

“And... Boa might have told me about her apparently-sulking almost-sibling who ran off somewhere yesterday,” The Prince’s tone turns playful, apparently noticing the blush. “You can just call me Changmin, really. I’m not too much into formalities.” He puts out a hand.

Yunho smiles then, shaking his hand. “Nice to meet you, Changmin. Please don’t be so formal with me. Hope you will enjoy a pleasant stay with us.”

Those mismatched eyes appear again, along with the snowy scent and again Yunho’s heart flutters. “Oh, I certainly will.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Yunho is in deep trouble. Changmin is not like what he thinks he would be.

Yunho is confused. He wants to chase the Prince away from their Kingdom, in the kindest way possible of course, just so the Princess will not be pressured to marry him.

(Oh, he knows how politic works. Powerful heirs to two powerful kingdoms? Around the same age, and apparently like each other enough after meeting for the first time?)

But how can he do that, when all thoughts of doing so left his mind whenever he talks to the younger man?

The East King and Boa aside, Changmin is the kindest royal soul he has ever met. He talks easily with anyone, and when the local kids approach Yunho for a game, instead of ignoring them, he slides easily into the mood, asking appropriate questions. His expensive attire seems to scare the youngsters for a while until they too, are charmed by his smiles and friendliness. 

And he finally sees a glimpse of Changmin’s power, along with his musical tune, when Changmin sings the air to be a tad cooler for the kids after they stop for a rest. 

That is just on the first day they meet. As time moves, he continues to be awed by the North Prince. At the palace, the three of them meet and talk. Outside of it, he goes on to impress Changmin with all the charms the Kingdom has to offer. 

Yunho’s heart keeps fluttering when he thinks of it. His wide smile, his mismatched eyes, his melodic voice, his wintery scent... And this reminds him of the candy-sweet scent of the Princess.

He is doomed.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Lord Yunho stands at the side, alert but not entirely wary. His focus is on what is ahead of him; the two young royalties whispering to each other. He cannot help but to eye the Prince.

Prince Changmin’s ceremonial robes are certainly more deliberate and detailed than the ones he wore at the market weeks ago. He is at ease though, moving as if he is floating above the snow-white clouds that decorate the hem of his blue outer garment.

His attire compliments Princess Boa well, who is wearing an elaborate red robe with detailed pattern of wind blowing, and her flimsy outer garment finished with intricate white laces.

Seems like a match approved by the high heavens, murmur the nobles around the young lord. If asked, Yunho has to admit it is true. Boa and Changmin seem to suit each other well. And their scents, candy-sweet and winter-warm, seem to be a solid proof too. 

That does not mean he is happy with it, though.

Yunho is dragged out from his thoughts when people start to talk excitedly, scents of wild flowers and fresh grass burst right and left of him. He relaxes himself into sitting, a smile appearing on his face.

The performance is about to start.

The two royalties move to the center of the court, the Prince helping the Princess with a delicate hand. The smirks on their faces tell Yunho what he also knows: Boa does not need the help, but why not rally the attention even more with how charming Changmin can be?

The two dip into a slow bow once they reach the center, before turning to face each other. The smirks gentle out and they both inhale softly. Their scents become almost sharp, a sign Yunho knows by heart means they are tapping into their powers.

What happens after is simply, in one word, majestic. Mouths fell open, first at the dual melody that come out, which is closely followed by what can be described as ethereal. Wind, fallen leaves and snow playfully chasing each other around the Prince and Princess, before going around the charmed audience. Laughter and squeals can be heard in tandem with delicate, cheerful tunes sang by Boa and Changmin, whose attentions only seem to be on each other.

It is beautiful, in all sense. It will be the talk of the Kingdom soon.

Yunho’s heart flutters again, this time for unknown reason.

\-------------------------------------------------------

It does become the talk of the Kingdom.

Everywhere words spread of the majestic beauty of Princess Boa and Prince Changmin singing together, entrancing the nature and audience all the same. Even the ones not among the awed crowd talk of how gentle and cool the wind had been that day.

Soon, another set of words are whispered. How beautiful the two royalties together, how beautiful will the union be, how beautiful will the day of the wedding be.

Rumours of an arranged marriage continue in all conversations of the Kingdom, it is a miracle it has not reached the ears of the involved Princess and Prince.

It does, however, reach Yunho. He hates it, and fears for it at the time.

\-------------------------------------------------------

His footsteps move fast, almost on par with his heartbeats. His eyes continue to search, bitterness in his throat.

_“Yunho-ah...”_

_Yunho looked up from his parchment to his King, who was looking outside the window, document left ignored in front of him. The scent coming from him was almost dull, which made him wary._

_“My King?”_

_“I’ve been avoiding this matter for so long, Yunho. For twenty years, I refuse to accept this one fact.”_

_He blinked. Twenty years was a long time to be in denial. “... What fact?”_

_The King sighed. “The fact that my dear Boa will have to get married some time in her life.”_

_“... Eh?”_

_“Oh, I know she will do so in her own time. I am ready to even threaten whoever lad lucky enough to be in Boa’s heart. I am prepared to scream my lungs out to see how the man will fair against me.”_

_Yunho smiled at that. He remembered his father on the day his sister brought her fiancé to meet him. The poor boy was amazing, smiling and assuring that he would take care of Jihye forever, all through his father’s threats and glares._

_“What I am not prepared for, however, is to like the boy so much myself. I feel like I can talk with him forever. It’s like he is already a family.” At this, the King turned and smiled at him. “Like you, Yunho.”_

_“My King...” What was his King talking about? His heart beat faster._

_“For a while, I thought she would choose you. You are the closest to her, know her in every way. Then she playfully called you her brother.”_

_The older man stood up from his table, work was definitely no longer in his thoughts. “I’ve seen him with her, how he is kind but not patronising. Respectful, and enjoys seeing her in all her glory. Definitely not restrictive. Boa, in return, adores him. She likes that he is there for her, and watches her as she follows her wind.”_

_“And when I see him with you, how relaxed you are with him, I thought he was the best choice.”_

_Changmin. His King was talking about the North Prince. He was referring to a probable marriage._

_But then the King sighed, now full of melancholy. “I wonder what went wrong, along the way.”_

_“You see, Yunho, Prince Changmin has denied having any romantic feelings for my daughter. He is here for the diplomatic matters between our two Kingdoms, yes, and for personal reasons. He is delighted to finally meet Boa again after a year of exchanging letters, but asking for her hand in marriage has never been in his mind.”_

_His heart skipped a beat. Two beats. Changmin..._ rejected _Boa?_

_“Oh, the boy is not at fault. He is a kind soul. But oh, my dear Boa will be so heartbroken...”_

_Yunho could not hear the rest of the King’s sentence. His thoughts drowned in that wintery scent, for the first time freezing him._

“Yunho-hyung?”

He turns around. The wintery, snowy scent is there, engulfing him. But instead of loving it, it only fuels his anger. Changmin is there, whose expression turns concerned upon looking at Yunho’s face. “Did something happen?”

“You... To think I had ever trusted you,” his voice shakes in anger. He moves away from Changmin’s hand when he tries to touch him. “To think I was surprised you would have thought to do something like this.”

Changmin’s scent turns cold, like a frozen wind blowing past them. “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t pretend you don’t know. After you rejected her, you still want to defend yourself? After leading her on like that?” He is angrier still, seeing that Changmin is still pretending of not understanding the situation. “You know, you’re doing this all wrong. If good diplomatic relation is the only thing in your mind, you should have just married Boa.” _Go ahead and do that, and I would have gutted you alive, royalty or not._

Changmin’s hand fall to his side, his expression hardens. “You would think so low of me, that I would play with a person’s heart like a harp. You dare to think and make assumption of me and my feelings. The whole time we were together, have I ever mentioned about courting Boa?”

Yunho’s thought halts. It is true, Changmin has never said anything like that. They talked about her, yes, but never in such manner. Changmin has shown tremendous respect for the Princess, his admiration for her strong will.

“All this while, you extend your hand to me and I thought it is for friendship. Now I know it is just to find an excuse to fault me.”

They need to backtrack. He is starting to feel that he is getting this all wrong.

“I guess I am wrong too, in wanting to be a friend to you. Now if you excuse me, Lord Yunho, I don’t think I have any more business with you.”

As Changmin rushes pass him, Yunho holds on to his wrist, pulling him to a stop. The scent has turned stormy cold, and he hates it. Changmin is angry, and Yunho does not want him to.

_‘No, please don’t leave.’_

“Please let go of me, Lord Yunho. It is obvious that my presence annoys you, so maybe it is best if I leave.”

Yunho only tightens his grip, even when Changmin makes an effort to pull his wrist back. He is suddenly pleading now, but he does not care. “You and I need to talk.”

Changmin’s eyes narrow, his scent turns into a smell of a rainstorm coming. The lord can feel Changmin’s power coiling around him, ready to attack if he was provoked. And Yunho knows he will not be able to take it head-on.

“What else do we need to talk about? I refuse to stand here in silent as you accuse me of things that did not even happen.”

“I need to know your intention towards Boa. She is enamoured with you—“

“The Princess? Enamoured, with me?” Changmin’s tone goes high, along with a look of disbelief on his face. “Excuse me, are you even listening to yourself?”

Yunho grows angry again at that. He dares to belittle Boa’s feelings? He tightens his grip further.

Instead of flinching, however, Changmin’s voice turns almost melodic, a sign he is summoning his power. “You, who claim to be her best friend, yet know nothing of her feelings.”

Yunho bristles at that, but decides to focus in bracing himself. He may claim to be the strongest in his clan, but Changmin is a royalty. Just like how Princess Boa, he knows the Prince has absolute control over ice and snow.

Just as Changmin opens his mouth, another voice interrupts; melodious, soft yet commanding.

“Will you please stop?”

A gust of wind hits both of them, forcing Yunho to let of Changmin’s wrist. The Prince backs away quickly, and they both turn to look at the source of the wind.

Princess Boa is glaring at them, and judging from the almost-spicy scent, she is _really_ mad. Yunho gulps.

“What is this talk about my feelings, Prince Changmin, Lord Yunho?” 

The other royalty is rubbing his wrist, which is slowly turning red. Yunho winces; he did not mean to hurt the other man. “I apologise, Princess, but you have to ask your friend for that.”

He is sorry that he hurts him, but there is no way Yunho is backing off. “I merely want to know his intention towards you.”

Changmin, it seems, refuses to be silent as well. “Really? All you did for the past few minutes was to insult me. And never once, the whole time we met and talked, you ever asked me about that.”

Yunho wonders at that too. Whenever they meet, whatever reason he originally had, melted away upon seeing Changmin’s smiling face and smelling his fresh snow scent.

A sigh stops whatever response coming to Yunho’s mind. Boa’s scent has turned almost flowery again, with a tinge of earthy. She is no longer angry, just fondly frustrated. Yunho can take frustration.

“I should have known this would happen with you two. For someone who is so smart, you can be so clueless, Yunho-oppa.”

“Huh?” ‘ _Wait, why am I the target here?’_

“And are you giving up, Changmin? You came from so far, only to stop here?” Boa’s frustration turns to Changmin, who only ruffles his hair.

“You heard him, Boa. Obviously he wants me to leave.”

“But he wanted to talk to you. By the way, is your wrist alright?”

“Only to accuse me of lying to you. It’s fine, nothing bad.”

“He’s smart, but Oppa’s also an oblivious idiot. Listen to him first, will you?”

Yunho has been looking back and forth between the two, but snaps out of it at that point. “Excuse me?”

The two royalties finally look at him, seemingly just aware that he is still there. Their scrutiny of him, however, puts him at an edge.

Boa’s stare especially worries him. Changmin looks worried, and _is that sadness he see?_

“This guy,” Boa finally speaks, pointing at Yunho, “Wants something from you, but wants you to deny it.”

Changmin turns to her and raises an eyebrow. “How does that work?”

“How do I know? Ask him.”

“You know him better.”

“And _you_ are the one who wants to get to know him. It’s the reason why you are here in the first place.”

“I. Am. Still. Here,” Yunho interrupts, still not happy that they continue talking as if he is not there. Then he realises what Boa has just said. “Wait, what?”

The royalties look at him, before turning to look at each other. “He’s... a bit slow on the uptake. Forgive him,” Boa says, shrugging her shoulders. “Yunho-oppa,” Boa then turns to the older man, expression full of mischief, “Personally, Changmin is not here to see me. He’s here to meet _you_.”

... “Wait, what?”

Changmin squats down, covering his face with his hands. Despite that, Yunho can see that his blush has covered even his ears. “Just announce it to the whole kingdom, why don’t you, Boa?”

Boa huffs, her fisted hands on her hips. “Hey, I almost got my eyes and ears burned off reading your letters and listening to you talking about him, asking about him, wondering when you can meet him. Then I was there for you when you wondered why he’s being nice to you, yet seemingly suspicious of you.” At this, she glares at Yunho. “Honestly, the sooner this is cleared up, the quicker I can get rid of both of you.”

“You can’t get rid of us that easily.” Yunho and Changmin say at the same time, and then look at each other. Changmin smiles sheepishly, blush still apparent on his face, and Yunho cannot help but feel happy to see him smiling again.

_‘Oh, that scent. It’s stronger now.’_

The wintery, cool scent that he associates with Changmin seems stronger now, becoming snow-soft again instead of ice cold. _‘Oh.’_

“Now...”

Boa’s voice startles them into awareness again. Yunho and Changmin have been staring at each other without realising it. She probably does, hence the smirk on her lips. The men turn to look at her, all while still glancing at each other.

“Now that everything’s out, I guess I need to go and assure Father that there’s no need to panic about me being heartbroken. Please excuse me,” she dips into a quick bow, before walking away. “Oh, and Changmin?”

“Yeah?”

“You should send a letter to your family. I’m sure they’ll be delighted if you inform them of this extremely good news.”

Changmin splutters as Boa leaves with a trail of her giggles; flowery, spring-like scent warming the environment. Yunho does not where to look, either at Changmin for his thoughts, or everywhere else for fear of what he will see in those big, bright eyes.

For once, his acute sense of smell is not helping him. Changmin still smells of snow, gentle and soothing.

“I was happy when I first met you again,” Changmin’s quiet voice says. He is not looking at Yunho, but there is a small smile on his face. “I did not really care that you didn’t recognise me from way back then, but I thought that you only noticed me because I’m the North Prince.” He then turns to him, “But seeing that you treat me the way you talk to Boa, I felt like I have a chance to get to know you.”

He walks closer to Changmin, slowly in case the Prince does not want him nearby. But when he does not move, Yunho takes the same wrist he had pulled earlier, gentler this time. “Changmin,” he starts, “When have we met?”

The younger man looks down at Yunho’s hand holding his, a tinge of blush still high on his cheeks. “Two years ago, when you were helping at the borders of our Kingdoms. I was there.” 

He must have looked surprised, for Changmin lets out a small laugh. Changmin looks up at him then. “It was obvious you were not used to the snowy terrain, but that still did not stop you. Not only you saved your men, you had made sure people of the North Kingdom were well taken care of.”

Yunho cannot remember meeting Changmin. He would have remembered him from then, with his unforgettable scent and features.

“The officers pushed you to rest,” Changmin recalls fondly, twisting his wrist so he can hold Yunho’s hand, “But you won’t budge. Your focus was on making sure everyone was accounted for. Even after that, you refused to sit still. You talked to anyone who you thought needed help. In the end, I had to use my power to lull you to sleep.”

“... You sang a lullaby for me, you mean,” Yunho blurts out, feeling his cheeks turn hot. Singing lullabies, power or no power, is usually for families, or... your intended someone. Yunho feels as if his whole head is on fire, realising the implication of Changmin doing it for him. 

“Why not? My power was useless that day. But if I could do it for someone who had helped my people, I would do it a thousand times more even if my throat bleeds. And,” Changmin leans closer to him, almost warily, “Especially if it’s you. I mean, I certainly don’t mind singing for you anytime soon.” 

He remembers Changmin’s voice from back when he had demonstrated his power a few days ago. He remembers how he wished to listen to his voice again many times more. He remembers his thoughts being muddled afterwards, stuck between what he wants and what he thought he wanted.

He recalls wanting to see Changmin’s smile again, and smell that soft, wintery scent more often.

To think that it would take him this long to realise this. No wonder Boa has called him an oblivious idiot.

“But I’m not forcing this on you,” Changmin continues, unaware of the turmoil inside Yunho’s mind. “I understand this is very sudden, and you already felt awkward that I had sung for you before. That is why I have no intention of telling you in the first place. Perhaps coming here is a mistake—“

“Changmin.” He has to stop him there. Yunho cannot take how the scent has turned cloying, how Changmin tries his best to smile when he probably wishes to run instead.

Gently he turns the hand in his, so he’s entwining their fingers. Slowly as not to alarm him, Yunho raises his other hand to cup the younger’s cheek, watching those big eyes widen even more. He thumbs below Changmin’s lower lip; a smile etches on his own.

“I certainly don’t mind you singing for me. In fact, I want it forever and more. ”

As he leans his face closer, the scent turns snow-soft again. He closes his eyes, and inhales deeply. 

Jung Yunho may have not seen snow for some time now, but he thinks this is what falling snow would probably smell like, would feel like.

Fresh, soft and ever so gentle.

\-----------------------------------------

**Random Epilogue, because the duo demands it:**

“Changmin?” Yunho murmurs, not wanting to disrupt the silent comfort surrounding them. He and Changmin are sitting against a tree in the yard, leaning against each other. They still have not let go each other’s hand.

Changmin only hums his response, a sign that tells Yunho he is very comfortable with his head on Yunho’s shoulder. If he turned his head just a bit, he knows he will be able to bury his nose into that soft hair, inhaling that snowy scent. 

But he needs to get this out, before he is too afraid to do so. “Are you really sending your family a letter?”

A mumble answers him. “I guess. To tell them I’ll be here a bit longer. Though I wonder what Boa meant by good news.”

“I think I need to send them a letter too.”

Changmin sits up to properly look at him, and already Yunho has missed his weight on him. “Why? What for?”

“I need to ask their permission to formally court you, of course.”

Jung Yunho knows he loves Shim Changmin’s wintery scent, but there and then he decides he loves Changmin’s blushing face even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
